Fast Cars and Freedom
by Jessica Lahote Black
Summary: How did I get here? Why can't I remember certain things? No means of escape! This is a story about the wolf pack, how they get mates and women slaves. This is my first fanfic. rated m to be sure! future lemons possible. Want to see the response I get to continue or not. thinking it will be jacob/other character


**Ok so here goes guys! This is my first fanfic! So be nice :) but I'd love to see what y'all think about it and if I should continue. I honestly don't know how long this will be.**

**So on with it! Some of the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer!**

I open my eyes. I am laying down on my back in what I can see as a small room. I am on a twin bed. I see a small fridge on the floor to my right. A microwave on top of it. A window with bars on it next to that. So no escape there. There's an open door. I get up to look and see where it goes. It is a small bathroom with a shower-tub combo, sink with mirror above it, and a toilet. Back in my room there is another door and a dresser. How did I get here? Where exactly am I? I thought. Okay, now I am starting to panic! Think I tell myself. What's the last thing I remember?

The last thing I remember is walking down the road. I don't remember why I was walking down the road. I'm trying to see in my head my surroundings. It seems I am in the country. Definitely not in a city.

I can't figure out why I am walking down the road. I feel something is off. That gut feeling you get when you know something is wrong and it's your choice to pay attention and listen to it or not. I paid attention, but to no avail. I turned around and seen a vehicle coming up behind me. Next thing I knew I was in a vehicle against my will. Then I am waking up here. That's all I remember.

I walk to the other door that is closed. I turn the knob expecting it to be locked, but it's not! I open it and peek outside to look around. I look to my right and see what looks to be an open room. It has a tv and a couch. I see women talking. I can't hear what they are saying. Theirs other doors like mine, but their all closed. Now the women are walking towards me. They glance at me, but they don't say anything and keep on walking. Strange, I thought. They walk out the double doors. I follow a few minutes later, debating on whether I should stay put or follow them. I don't stay put!

When I walk out the doors, it seems I am in some kind of barn. To my right is all open. To the front and left all I see is cars! Man, I think, what a collection of cars. I am drooling a little. There's a 1967 black Dodge Challenger, a blue with silver racing stripes 1969 Chevy Camaro SS, a charcoal grey with black racing stripes 1967 Ford Mustang, a black lifted 1985 Chevy Silverado, and right outside I could see a lifted silver 1996 Toyota Tacoma and a burnt orange 2010 Ford Raptor. Wonder if I could steal one of these… Then I realized I have absolutely no idea where I am.

I make my way over to the cars in the barn. I can't decide which I like more. I know my cars and I know a little about what's underneath the hood, but I am no mechanic by any means. I don't know a lot of car talk about changing rear ends, pistons, air intakes, or breathers to make them run better or have more horsepower. I sure can admire and enjoy the ride. Hell, I can drive them like I stole it! Now, what I wouldn't give to try that.

I walk out of the barn with all the cars and take a look around. I see a house. It's made of wood and has a silver tin roof and a long front porch. If I wasn't kidnapped this place would be heaven. I see another barn. I go over to it. Theirs horses in there. I walk in and go stable to stable getting to know the horses. I love horses and have always wanted one. I laugh out loud as I think of how I know more about the other horses than these in front of me. I know they have to eat and drink, but beyond that I am not really sure. I've been in here awhile so I go to see what else there is to see and hopefully maybe not get caught. I am not sure if I was supposed to leave my room or not. I know that from my surroundings that there is no hope of escaping. We are in the middle of nowhere. I can see woods and mountains. I can smell the ocean. I wonder how far away. So I take off in search of this ocean. It's been awhile since I have been to the beach, although there will be no swimming. Too cold for that. After what seems like forever I made it to the beach. I saw a piece of driftwood and have a seat. I sat there for awhile and zoned out. I must have been there for an hour or two. I think that it may be best to head back to my room.

When I get back I stopped to ogle the cars again. I'm looking at one of the cars, when I hear someone clear their throat scaring the bejeezus out of me. I turn around and my mouth falls open, but I quickly close it. In front of me is one of the most gorgeous men I have ever seen!

**Please let me know what y'all think! Let me know if I should continue or not! Hit that review button! Add me to your follows and favs!**

**Thanks and wolfie love!**

**3 Jessica Lahote Black :)**


End file.
